survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Run-In With an Alligator
"Run-In With an Alligator" is the second episode of ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica''. Day 4 Panda's boot was announced in the treemail channel. Some were surprised - some weren't and some said it benifited their game. The challenge was announced. "Word Search". Start the timer - then say the command to display a grid of letters. On each row, at least some letters would form a word. If you found 15 Africa-related words, then put them in a list and end the timer. Oromo did somewhat well with Harry and Xanleth doing a lot of the work - getting them finished in a reasonable time. Yoruba had everyone contribute, with Liam sitting out - having all 4 members participating getting it rather quickly. Maasai did it rather well - with Sponge putting it in a list, Phoenix circling stuff in the images, and Minty saying the words out loud in Phoenix's image so Sponge could copy and paste it. Zulu made a lot of mistakes - with Romey accidentally saying the challenge command too early. This caused everyone to scramble to get the time command in - making them waste a bit of time asking the producers if they could still go on. They got 15 words - and logged the time. However, soon after, Magnus pointed out that Alligator was nowhere to be found in the word search. The tribe then realized that Gregor read "Gorilla" backwards as "Alligator" when it actually said "Allirog" - putting Gregor in danger from his performance last challenge and this challenge. It was time to reveal the challenge results. During all of this, Bas found a half idol in which he could say a secret phrase to find the other person who had it, and Ghezzi found a real idol, and they both told each other about it. Phoenix also found a door in the safari that required a person to open it for them. Phoenix asked Sponge to open the door for him and come to where he was - and Sponge did so, getting Phoenix an idol. Sponge of course, knew about this from the get-go. Massai got it with 7 minutes - which was quicker than anyone else. Oromo got it with 12 minutes - which was a bit average and a massive downgrade from Massai. Yoruba got it with 14 minutes and Zulu got it with 13. Due to Gregor getting 1 of the words wrong - Zulu lost the challenge. Night 4 It was time for tribal. Bowman confirmed that Gregor's mistake could definitely play a part in the vote. Tantusar, publicly in TC, said that "Sorry would be a good start." for losing the challenge. Gregor replied "You don't think i'm sorry?". Tantusar then replied, saying "I'm not sure what to think." Gregor then lied to Bow and Tant - saying that Romey, him and Crash have played before in an ORG and that they have an alliance and wanted to vote Bow - and it was their chance to overturn it. Bow was possibly thinking it's a lie - but he decided to go with it and tell Tant. Day 5 The votes were then read. In a 3-2 vote - Romey went out. However, since the alliance didn't exist, Romey and Crash voted for Gregor revealing that it was a lie when the votes were read. This revealed that it was a lie to Tant and Bow. Bow stated that it was "the right move for the wrong reason". Romey felt angry for ostensibly being booted because of fake pregaming allegations, while Gregor lived to see another day. Trivia * The episode title was given by Tantusar, talking about the challenge mishap.